


Leather Books, Wooden Wands, and Glass Bottles.

by Vinnyinny



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinnyinny/pseuds/Vinnyinny
Summary: The story of a family of powerful witches guarded by a demon made of green fire. The story goes into anecdotes of different family members over the course of several years.
Kudos: 2





	Leather Books, Wooden Wands, and Glass Bottles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been working on this since July of 2020, I can't say it'll have super regular updates but alas. This is mostly here so my friends can see stuff about my original characters. This originally started as a musing in a discord server that no longer exists. The only thing not mentioned in this is the time period, at the beginning of the story it's roughly around the mid 1800s. Somewhere between 1830-40. This story also does not take place on our earth! Eventually places, locations, species, etc will be mentioned that don't exist on Earth. If you enjoy my story consider leaving a kudos or a comment. If you really like it and you don't already know me and want to talk about it my discord is Oat Milk#4904. I don't expect this to get much traction however, such is the truth of original work. This first part here is just a prologue to the rest of the story so its reaaally short. If you're reading this when I upload the next part is almost done besides editing so it should be up fairly soon.

This is the story of the Pembridge family,

Our story starts with Ares, who is in fact, not a Pembridge, but a King (no relation to the monarchy). He is a bridge if you will, connecting between all of them in one form or another. He gets a little lost at some points, but that’s unimportant right now

His story started about 23 years ago, but what happened then isn’t very important at the moment. What’s important is the now, and right now, he has just died. Now, dying does seem to put a story to a halt, and for some it may. But as he was there, laying in the snow, a bullet hole in his chest, this is exactly where his story began. Every toy eventually breaks, every battery drains and fades. That’s what they say about death, and that is part of what the Devil says when he offers you his contract. To Ares, this was boring, and repetitive. He has known what he was getting into when he first sold his soul, he didn’t need to hear the Devil’s speech. Especially when it came from the mouth of somebody who he could potentially consider a friend. He has sold his soul to a demon approximately seven days ago. It took one week for the loss of a soul to kill him. Technically, a bullet, an infection, and a fever, had killed him. But are the details important when you’re signing the contract to become a demon? 

“They aren’t,” thought Ares, and Ares usually had good thoughts. And as the last drop of ink hit the contract as he pulled away the quill, he had another thought, 

“this is going to be great.”

He stepped back from the piece of paper, stepped is the wrong word, more like floated backwards into the void. The Devil examined the paper, his expression was bored, as it often was. He handed the paper off to a smaller demon standing next to him, who quickly took it and left the space. His attention then turned to Ares, who stared back at the Devil.

“I guess with your reputation it’s not surprising you’re handing your soul over to me, Ares.” Spoke the Devil.  
“It’s not like yours is any better,” Replied Ares.

That seemed to be the end of the conversation, because soon, the smaller demon had run back into the space. Handing the contract back to The Devil, who then handed it to Ares.  
“You owe four years of service to The Demon Of Bones, then you officially start your life as a demon” he spoke.

Ares, of course, had known this. He had only made that deal a week ago. He didn’t comment that though, he didn’t exactly feel like dealing with the ramifications of such a statement, now wasn’t the time. Maybe if it was he would’ve said so, but he didn’t. With all of this out of the way, a new demon was born. A demon made of fire and laughter.

A demon, named Ares


End file.
